1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic foot pedals for outputting electronic signals for controlling engine RPM and in particular it relates to an adjustable cam actuated idle validation switch.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern engines for trucks utilize electronic foot pedals that output a signal proportional to treadle displacement. The signal is input to an engine controller which controls, as one of its functions, the speed of the engine.
The electronic foot pedals are preferably provided with an idle validation switch. The idle validation switch is activated when the pedal is returned to its idle or home position. The idle validation switch overrides the signal generated by treadle displacement to ensure the idle setting.
One of the problems in assembling the idle validation switch to the treadle is to precisely position the switch so that it is activated at the home position and only at the home position of the treadle.